The present invention relates to a microfilm pickup camera.
Microfilm pickup or surveying camera of the foregoing type includes transport means through which an original to be reduced, after the insertion thereof into the camera, is continually and horizontally moved, and means for marking the original before it reaches an exposure or projection station for a reduced projection of the original.
Microfilm cameras provided with mechanically or electronically-operated stamping mechanisms have been known. These mechanisms have been employed usually to print or stamp numbers on the originals being projected. In conventional needle-type printers EDV-contollable processing speeds of operation should be rather low. The EDV-controllable ink spraying mechanisms used for marking originals can however operate with sufficiently high speeds and, with their nozzles normally directed horizontally, must be reliable in non-use position before drying-up of the ink; they often require some servicing and cleaning operations, for example the removal of air in the underpressure-operated nozzles, or scraping ink residuals from the nozzles.